Electric Blue Eyes
by KWolf909
Summary: A chance meeting years ago. Barely a few minutes long. Electric blue eyes have been haunting Bodhum High's most popular boy, Noctis Lucis Caelum, ever since that meeting. One day the same pair of eyes show up once again, every day. Will Noctis befriend or push her away? (Lightis)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My second fic! This is years before the actual story. Most of it will be in Noctis' POV. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Rain. It was pouring rain. The sky was crying, or that's what a young boy's mother told him. A ten year old boy and his parents rushed through the rain with their black umbrellas. Each had his or her own. Recently returning from a business meeting and rushing to make it to the train on time. They stopped by the street, the father calling their personal taxi. The black haired boy was glad to catch his breath for a bit. He looked at his surroundings, nearly missing something, or someone.

Two young girls. One that looked to be the same age as him was kneeling before the other, the younger girl. Sisters he assumed. The younger girl was visibly crying as the older girl tried to comfort her. He continued to watch as the older girl struggled to calm her weeping sister down, herself looking quite miserable as well. They were completely soaked. Hair plastered to foreheads as they stood in the rain. He looked down at himself, the umbrella in his hand. Before actually realizing it, he was running up to the two girls.

"Noctis!" His mother called after him. He ignored her until he reached the girls. The older one turned to face him, slightly pushing the younger one behind her. The young girl hid behind and clutched her sister's shirt, tears still running down her face. The older girl stood, glaring at him, he stared back. He thrust his hand out, offering the umbrella to them. The older girl flinched slightly, almost as if in shock before looking at her sister and hesitantly with a shaky hand, taking the umbrella, still unsure whether or not to trust him. He pushed it towards her with a smile on his face. Now he stood in the rain. Looking back he saw the cab already arrived and his mother stood smiling at looked at the girl she took a step back before running off with her sister behind her. He as well ran to his mother, she held the umbrella out for him.

"Wow Noctis, I'm impressed. That was a very kind thing to do." She said with a smile. He smiled back and climbed into the warm car. Leaning his head onto his left hand he thought about the girl. He didn't actually notice her features then, but now he could think about her. The first things he noticed were her hair and her eyes. Strawberry blonde hair. Pink as a cherry blossom. Her eyes amazed him. They were so full of emotion while her face was a stone mask. He saw fear, uncertainty, hesitance, and...sadness. Pure complete sadness ._ Why would a girl look so sad? I wonder what happened..._ The color struck him. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Blue.

Electric blue eyes.

* * *

**So...how was it? Review and tell me. Should be updating quite often, only the first few chapters should be this short, the rest will most likely be longer. Also give me ideas for this story! I might use them! Tell me what to do or what scenes you want. Thanks! Bye :D**


	2. Daydreaming

**Hey again. Ch1 is here sooner than I thought. To be clear this is present day and in Noctis' POV. Enjoy :D**

* * *

I could hear the rain splatter across the windows as I sat with my eyes closed, leaning back in my chair. The teachers droning lost in the wind. I opened my eyes, slowly, and turned my head towards the window, leaning on my left hand. The sky was a dark grey. Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark sky for a few seconds. Thunder rumbled like a beast awakening from its slumber. _Just like that day...seven years ago...same weather..._ I was getting lost in my thoughts, remembering the day , or more specifically, blue. The blue eyes that haunted him._ I wonder what happened to her..._

"Caelum!" Sazh called making me jump and girls giggle all around the room _aww. that was so cute! Wow! Noctis got scared! _ and so on. Those incessant girls would be the death of me. My friend Prompto smirked at me from where he sat.

"Yes sir?" I asked ignoring all the blushing faces around me.

"How long exactly do you plan on daydreaming? We are in class ya know." He smirked.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again..." _right..._

"Good. Now where was I...?" he continued to drone on. Something hit me in the back of my head. I turned slightly and glared at the blonde. He grinned his "famous" grin and motioned for me to read it,the ball of paper. Grumbling I picked it up and quietly unwrapped it.

_hey what'chu thinkin bout? Not usual you get caught Noct._

I sighed and wrote my response._None of your business Prompto, just pay attention, you're not borrwing my notes again._

Turning around I aimed and threw it. It hit him directly in the forehead. He yelped a little and I smirked. I heard a clearing of a throat and turned to see Ignis shaking his head a few seats down. The phone rang and Sazh went to pick it up.

"Hellllooo! Sazh here...oh really? Interesting...yup...be right down." He turned to face the class. "Okay all ye little troublemakers, I'm running out for a bit! I better not see anything out of the ordinary when i get back!" With that he turned and walked out the door. Results were immediate. The classroom erupted in noise. Sighing, I put my head on my desk and folded my arms in front in peace, that is until...

"Hey Noct! Yo wake up dude!" I felt someone poking my head.

"Prompt get away." He didn't relent

"Dude! What were you thinking about? A girl maybe?" I could feel his grin.

"What the heck!? No way..." I said sitting back up.

"Prompto,you might want to listen to Noctis you know. Also...are you done with the notes? The test is tomorrow. You are not using any of ours." Ignis rescued me from the interrogation.

"Oh crap! Are you serious!? I need to get started!" he ran back to his desk and started writing furiously. I chuckled

"There isn't really a test is there?"

"Of course not. What better way to rid us of him though?" Ignis fixed his glasses and looked at me.

"Yeah..guess so. So anyway-" I was cut off by the "class scout"

"Sazh is coming back!" Everyone rushed back to their seats as the door opened. Sazh walked in, eyeing the room.

"Hmm...nothing. Not bad...I'll have to check the security tape later..." I heard a few people cough awkwardly. "Well, anyway I have a little announcement to make." He paused to scan the room. Some people perked up. Smiling he continued. "Yeah. We have a new student!" Again, people started "whispering" about what gender, if they knew them or whatever. "AHEM!" The noise ceased. "Thanks, anyway let's welcome the new girl...hey you can enter now." People held their breath.I merely looked back out the window. I heard footsteps and the door close. A few people gasped, some girls scoffed, someone familiar let out a wolf whistle. I sighed, another victim for the flirty, blonde idiot I called a friend. I glanced at the new student.

What I saw completely shocked me.

The new girl, as they called her, was silent, face a stone mask, not betraying any emotion. Two things I noticed about her. One the hair. Pink as a cherry blossom, if not pink-er. And, the eyes. Sharp and wise. Clear, nothing could be seen, not a hint of any emotion whatsoever.

What really bewildered me was color. I had only seen that color once in my life, seven years ago.

Blue, beautiful blue eyes.

Electric blue eyes pierced mine as she and I stared at each other, non moving, both faces blank.

_That...that's not possible...it can't be...is it...is it...her?_

* * *

**_Well? How was it? Please review! I need your ideas and support. I will continue this if I get enough reviews saying they want this to continue. I don't want to write for no reason if people don't like it...anyway feel free to correct me or to give me ideas for scenes. Thanks for reading! _**


	3. The New Girl

**Hi! Chapter 2! I want to thank my reviewers: Gunlord500, relear, and Life Without Pie! Your support keeps me writing! Enjoy ch 2!**

* * *

She stared at me for a second or two more before looking back at Sazh. _Does she...not feel anything? Can't she remember...?_ I couldn't get my hopes up...there was a possibility of it not being her, but those eyes...unnerved me. I held in a shiver. I turned to see Prompto staring with mouth curved into what we called the "Preying grin", he usually made that face when he saw someone who interested him...

"Caelum!" I jumped once again. _Damn..._ A few more giggles. "What'd I tell ya about daydreaming? Anyway that guy over there, go seat yourself over there." He pointed at the seat next to me. _oh crap..._ My lucky day...not. She merely glanced at me, obviously uninterested, and sat down next to me. "Kay, now we can continue, be nice okay?" A few people nodded, including Vanille, an optimistic, bubbly girl no one could hate. Another ball hit my head.

_"DUDE! Switch me seats...RIGHT NOW! _ I grinned and turned around to shake my head. He looked at me with a distressed expression, ready to beg. I turned again and studied the pink-ette next to me. Her head was turned and she was looking out the window, not paying any attention to the class. I now could see why many of the guys in here would find her attractive. She was _very_ attractive, heart shaped face, flawless skin, light pink lips, all natural, no need for any artificial stuff most girls cake on. Her eyes...the most beautiful feature. I didn't realize I was staring straight at her until her eyes met mine. _DamnitDamitdamnitdamnit..._ Her blank gaze held mine, I felt my face heat up. _THAT does not happen easily. _ It was true, I never expressed my emotion or blushed...until now... I coughed.

"Hey..." I waited for a response. Getting none I decided to _try_ to talk to her. "Um..I'm Noctis..."

"I heard." Her voice shocked me. Two simple words was all she said or _had_ to say. Her voice was definitely not girly, it was deeper and smooth, like velvet. _Mental facepalm...idiot._ I nodded my head and turned before my face lit on fire. Her gaze returned to the rain. Another ball hit me.

_"NOOOOOCT! How did you do that!? I MUST speak with that beauty!" _ This time I glared at him. His face was even more distressed. The bell rang at that moment. I turned to speak with "the beauty" only to see that she had vanished. I looked for a bit, deciding it was pointless and knowing I would see her again I moved to the door with Prompto and Ignis in tow, speaking of the "New Girl". She would be hard to miss with that colored hair...

"Well? Noctis?" I saw a hand waving in my face. Annoyed I swatted it away.

"What?"

"I asked what you thought of that _goddess_" I sighed. Of course he would say something like that.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't care, not to mention _way_ out of your league." His reaction was priceless.

"What!? She can't say no to this!" This time Ignis spoke.

"I agree with Noctis. This one seems to actually think and use her brain more than others." Prompto then mumbled something and turned away. I felt a great force wrap around my neck and pull me down.

"Glad! Let go!" A deep laugh emanated from Gladiolus, the fourth of our little "clan".

"DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT CHICK!?" I covered my ears as we made our way to the little table we called "home" to eat.

"The pink-ette?" Prompto nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, I did. Not bad, quite a sight for sore eyes." Glad and Prompto high-fived to their mutual tastes. I shook my head as I took out a bottle of water, keeping a keen eye for something pink. Then something came into my line of sight. Vanille and "New girl" or whatever names Prompto used, came up to a tree. Vanille obviously chatting up a storm, oblivious to the fact she was being ignored and irritating someone. I chuckled as I looked at the Pink headed girl. Annoyance was clear in her eyes. She sat down, by the base of the tree. Vanille then waved and ran off to find her group of friends. Pink-head visibly relaxed, enjoying the silence. _Hmm..she likes quiet and solitude too..._

"Okay! I'm gonna go make my move now! Watch and learn boys!" Prompto bravely approached until he noticed someone else come by first. "Damn that Raines! Of course he'd try to take my treasure first!" I saw Raines try to make the girl speak, failing miserably . She stood up to walk away, until he grabbed her shoulder..._VERY bad idea..._ my thoughts as I tried to process what happened. Raines was lying on his back, holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers, while Pink-head walked away... "On second thought...I'll just...stay over here..." Prompto slowly made his way back to us.

"See that Prompto? Raines just enjoyed a right hook for touching her_ shoulder. _ I think you would get _much_ worse." Glad laughed loudly, Ignis fixed his glasses, Prompto looked disheartened. I merely watched, in awe, as she walked to a solitary table and sat down.

"About time someone nailed that bastard..." Ignis fixed his glasses again.

"He deserved it!" I happily announced. It's true. He did, I don't even know how many girls Raines had been with, he beats Prompt in that category. "Well, see ya guys, I got something to do." I stood and walked away from the table, Prompto gawked, Ignis fixed his glasses, Glad snickered, everyone else glared at me or her, depending on the gender, when they saw where I was headed. I sat down, ignoring all else around me. She looked up, slowly, eyes flashing in annoyance. Then we stared at each other.

Cobalt blue into Electric Blue eyes...

* * *

**So..how was it? Review! Hah, poor Raines, he met Light's fist. I made him flirty and annoying, he is a popular guy, Noctis' rival I guess... Anyway! Review, send me something you want added in, like a scene or if you have an Idea you want to see in here, I am glad to accept help and constructive criticism! Bye! until next time!  
**


	4. Remember

**Hi! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it. Light and Noct finally talk :D**

* * *

"Hey..." I spoke, feeling very awkward.

"Hello..." I was surpised that she actually answered.

"I'm Noctis-and before you say you already know, I want to _properly_ introduce myself, so I am Noctis Caelum. You?" I raised my hand to shake hers. She stared before sighing and responding.

"I can't get out of this...?" I shook my head with a grin on my face. She groaned quietly. _yep...definitly not a talker._ To my, now quite often, surprise she gripped my hand firmly, strange for a girl, except this girl just broke Raines' nose...

"Lightning..."

"Lightning huh. Not many girls, or anyone, have that name. I like it." We released hands. I turned slightly to see Prompto's jaw hanging down, Glad cheering me on, and Ignis smiling and shaking his head.

"Do you need something? If not then leave." Dang it. She had to ruin it.

"Well, I just wanted to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about..." She turned away to leave.

"Wait!" I gently grabbed her arm _Shit._ I braced myself for the impact.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you...not yet at least..." She mumbled the last part adn pulled her arm away. "What..?"

"What class do you have next?"

"Music..." I did a mental cheer.

"Really? Same here. Want me to you walk you there?"

"The only reason you're not in the infirmary is because you are slightly more tolerable, but my patience is wearing thin. Goodbye." She walked away. I sighed and jogged back to my table.

WOAH! HOW THE FRIGGEN' HELL-!"

"Shut up Prompt." He quickly shut up.

"That was quite impressive Noctis. I saw many men trying to talk to her, barely getting a word out of her, you just conversed with her." Ignis looked straight at me while Glad and Prompto were yelling about Lightning and her looks.

"Ha, if you could call it conversed, I was talking to a statue. Seriously, she looked as if I was the most boring person alive! Don't girls throw themselves at me?" I joked, I hated it when they did that.

"Yeah...but Noctis, this girl is not like the other _whores_. I can see, even from a distance she has a sharp mind and thinks for herself. _Very_ different from the others. I believe she would rather speak intellectually." I knew he was right, but it was so...different. You have all these girls running up, asking me to do whatever to them, offering me things, asking me to date them. Then you have _her_. The one and only girl who seriously doesn't give a crap about who you are, also the only one who literally looked like a goddess. Why does the world hate me.

"Dude, so when are you going to introduce us to her?" Prompto was suddenly very close to my face. I pushed him back.

"I'm not. If you want to meet her, then you gotta' talk to her."

"What? Why? That's not fair!" I was about to answer, but changed my mind.

"See ya. I'm going to the music room." Musis was one of the most important things to me. It helps me escape reality. I neared the music room to hear a beautiful melody being played on the piano. I looked inside. _No way...she can play? She's amazing!_ There sat the "goddess" playing "The Promise". I listened until she finished. Then decided to enter. Her head snapped up. She's pretty alert then.

"I heard your playing...it's really good." I felt myself turning red again. She glared at me.

"You weren't supposed to hear..." She hung her head slightly. _Does her past have anything to do with this? She looks sad..._ The bell rang and she stood up to grab her backpack. I made my way to a square of desks in the back. No one ever sits here. I was surprised to see she had followed me.

"Um...yes?"

"...Are these seats taken...?" I shook my head. She made her way to the desk farthest from me.

"Why did you ask if you're not going to sit by me?"

"I...like sitting alone..." I shrugged, something we had in common then. Students began to trickle in.

"Alright class! We are going to start off with partnering!" A few students groaned, some cheered, she looked out the window. I saw a few,all , of the girls eyeing me. "Caelum! You and she will be partners, seeing as you are the only ones there." I mentally cheered. No way she could avoid me now. The girls were glaring daggers at Lightning. She glared back. No one turned their heads again, for a good reason.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Lightning and I had quite a few classes together. Most of which we were seated next to each other. I looked around for her, not finding her, I continued on. Something crashed into me. Someone: Prompto.

"What now?" I glared at him. Ignis and Glad approached.

"Nothing! Just wonderning if you want to go somewhere tonight." I would get a few things off my mind.

"Sure, why not." We ended up going to my house and playing video games all night. Fun right...? The next day went fairly well. I got myself an enemy and a few new admirers. At the end of 6th period I saw a box next to me, or on the seat next to mine. Lightning's seat. Deciding to pry, I opened it. It was a shock to say the least. A familiar sight.

_She...remembers..._

A black umbrella. _The_ black umbrella from 7 years ago...I smiled and picked it up. I was so going to talk to her about this.

* * *

**Yes...lame ending. Lightning does indeed remember Noctis though. Serah should be introduced soon, as well as Fang. There is a reason Serah's been hidden. :P You'll have to see! Review! I take Lightis Requests! Also if you have a scene you want to see in here...please tell me. I need ideas! Bye!**


	5. Where is she?

**This chapter is short-ish, sorry, but there is a reason for it! I hope...um never mind! Enjoy! Also, thank you to all my reviewers and followers! **

* * *

_I was so going to have to talk to her later..._

I was home currently, staring at the black umbrella. So, she is alive and well. Well, i don't know how she lives so I can't say 'well', but she is alive. What about the other girl? Lightning wasn't alone that day, so the other girl must also be alive right? I sighed and rolled onto my back on my comfy black bed. It was king size. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. I felt myself smile unconsciously. This one was different. She avoided me, not threw herself at me. She glared at me, not send me kisses every time I looked her way.

I have always liked challenges...

"Noct! Let us in bro!" I nearly fell off my bed at the sound. I walked over and unlocked the door. "Geez! What'd you lock it for? It's just us!" I had completely forgotten about the three of them living with me. I lived in a mansion so there was room.

"Sorry prompt. I got lost in thought." Ignis, I noticed, was also in the room. "Yes?" I looked at the both of them.

"You realize we were assigned homework." It would be Ignis to remember, and then save us a detention.

"Etro! I completely forgot! Oh well...thanks, better get started then." Ignis nodded and Prompto threw himself onto my bed. I flipped my laptop open and turned on some music. The three of us were busy for a good hour or more, before of course, Prompto and I fell asleep. Ignis was gone in the morning so I know he finished the homework...I'll just borrow his later.

We arrived at school thirty minutes later, Ignis was already at his desk, not surprising. I managed to avoid most of the clingy girls in the hallway.

"Hey, Nocty, you hear?" I looked at Prompto.

"Hear what?"

"They say Stella's back." My eyes widened and I groaned. The WORST of the worst. She thought I belonged to her, and 'claimed' me. She was, or is...the absolute worst girl in the school. For some reason though, nearly all the guys were attracted to her. She took advantage of anyone who crossed paths with her, some weakness of theirs...she knew it, stuff like that...

"Please...Please tell me that's a joke..." I looked at him pleadingly. I also forgot to mention...Lightning's seat is her old seat. That means the witch will sit next to me again...and Lightning will be moved elsewhere...

"Actually, I saw her this morning." Ignis spoke this time. I slammed my head against the desk in frustration. The bell rang suddenly and a crowd pushed through the door.

"Alrighty class! We have an old student back! Say hello to Stella Nox Flueret!" Sazh pointed to the door and in she walked. Her head high and nose in air, like a snob, and she swung her hair, just because she could. "Miss Flueret, would you like your old seat back or a new one?" She smiled, a fake one, and said

"I would _love_ to have my old seat back, actually." Sazh laughed and let her go. _Shit. NO PLEASE NO!_ I was going to go insane. Where was Lightning!? I was dying to talk to her today, and now this happens! "Hello again sweetie, did you miss me Noctis?" She smiled 'sweetly'.

"Umm..."

"I bet you did! I'm so glad you were worried about me! But don't worry, I'm fine and the trip went well." _When did I...?_ She continued talking to me as I paid attention to the teacher, glancing at the door occasionally. _Where is she?_ My mind kept repeating the question. Three periods went by, and she never showed up. The bell rang for lunch and I met up with the others.

"Dude, you look anxious. Are you waiting for someone?" Glad's voice caught my attention.

"Oh, um...I guess..." Prompto laughed

"He's waiting for the 'goddess' to show, and actually..I'm curious to where she is myself."He stopped laughing and became slightly serious.

"You realize it's natural for people to become ill, or have problems therefore causing them to miss class." Ignis pointed out.

"Yeah, he's right you know." Glad agreed. I nodded and sat down at a table to eat.

"Noctis!" Oh please Etro. Don't do this to me. "Noctis there you are! I was looking everywhere for you! May I sit here? Yes? Thanks you!" Stella sat herself close, TOO, close to me and took out her expensive lunch. I saw Prompto snicker and Ignis snort, Glad was holding in his laugh.

"Uh hey...Stella...why come over here, I mean there are probably lots of people...who want to...talk to you?" She just laughed. I seriously felt like socking her. I was missing Lightning's cold silence more then ever, even if she avoided me. That's better than being stalked home.

"It's alright, they'll be fine. I prefer talking to you anyway." She grinned at me, I swear I could see a hint of malice in it though. Thus, I suffered through the day. I was even more anxious to speak with Lightning. She didn't seem to be one to skip class, sick or not. I wonder where she is...

* * *

_Sh-she's gone...The only thing that mattered...I...let her...go...what is life...? I have nothing to live for..._ I sat in an alley, my hands clasped to my face. I felt like crying, but no tears came out. I felt like screaming to the world, but no sound left my mouth. I felt like raging, but my body wouldn't move. I missed a whole day. She wouldn't be happy, even so...I don't think I'll ever do anything again. What would the point be? Nothing would ever be the same...

now..that she's...gone...

* * *

**What happened to Light? (You could probably guess...) Well, the first bit of drama arises! How was this chapter? Review please! **

**LightLolo: Thanks, and no...Hope has been canceled...It wouldn't work out, sorry :( but I'm glad you like this one!**

**Life Without Pie: Yes, Noctis' life is difficult (Evil smile). Soon he will be interacting with Lightning a lot more! I've got something planned...(that I literally just thought of..) but thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**If anyone has any questions about any of my stories than please feel free to ask! Review! Have any requests? Tell me! Bye!**


	6. What's happened to you?

It's been three days since the witch- I mean Stella returned. Three days since Lightning hasn't shown in class, any class. I guess I've been pretty worried...Ignis seems to have abandoned his 'illness' theory. I guess all four of us have taken a liking to Lightning, even without knowing her... Class was going by slowly, way too slowly for my liking. Suddenly the door opened. Guess who walked in.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Sazh stopped his teaching and looked at her. Shcok seemed evident on everyone's face. She was bruised and scarred, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Right...um yeah take a seat wherever you like." Her eyes fell on Stella but quickly turned away. Stella was busy looking into a mirror. The whole class was silent as she walked to the furthest seat in the back and sat down. She ignored everyone and looked outside. "**Anyway**, where was I...?" Sazh turned the attention back to him. I kept staring at her. _What in the world happened...?_ She began drawing something and that's when I noticed. Her fists were wrapped in white cloth, some red stains here and there. She turned her head and our eyes met. This time, she wasn't glaring. Her eyes were empty, hollow...She turned away first.

I kept glancing at her during all classes, until lunch. Then she vanished. I met up with the three in the hallway.

"Dude Noct...did you see her condition?" Prompto brought it up first. Glad looked confused so Ignis filled him in as we made our way to 'our' table.

"So...she came in late all beat up?" Prompto nodded his head vigorously.

"Indeed, she was most likely gone purposefully then. I don't think I want to know what she was doing...best drop the subject now." We all agreed with Ignis. Lunch was mostly peaceful, we spotted Stella flirting with a number of guys and made jokes about it.

"Did you hear about...she' s...gang...killed..." A conversation caught our attention. A few girls standing near us were speaking about someone. Our group looked at each other, wondering if they were talking about...someone.. Thankfully, we were pretty good at getting info.

"Hey, want to come over here?" Prompto put on a charming smile and motioned them over here. They immediately swooned and made their way over.

"Yes sweetie?" One of them sat down next to Prompto. The other came and leaned her head on my shoulder. I saw Ignis and Glad holding in their laughs.

"What were you talking about over there?" He leaned in close and she giggled.

"Oh nothing important."

"Really? Come on, I want to know, It wasn't me was it?" Oh it made me sick.

"He he, it was just about this freak-ish girl."

"Yeah, she's so wierd." The other one spoke.

"Really? In what way?" Prompto was really good at this.

"You know..people say she's in a gang." This caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah, they also say that she's killed someone!" Ignis and Glad looked at each other.

"Woah...well that's interesting. Well see ya ladies later!" They whined and reluctantly left. "Sooooo...what about that?" We were alone now.

"It would make sense, seeing the condition she came in..."

"Yeah but I don't think she's..._killed_ anyone..." That was to be determined. "The only way to know would be to ask..." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"He..is correct though..." Ignis, thankfully, agreed with me.

"Yeah well...she's right over there." Glad pointed her out...with Stella trailing behind her.

"Oh great." Lightning walked to the big oak and sat down, obviously ignoring everything being said.

"Hey Freak! I'm talking to you!" Stella's voice could be heard all the way over here. "Where'd you get all those scars, huh? What have you been doing huh bitch?" She was obviously trying to be loud. We didn't do anything but watch and listen until Stella leaned in and said something inaudible to us. Whatever she said finally got to Lightning. Stella smirked as she got up and walked up to her. The smirk quickly vanished when Lightning pulled her fist back and connected it with Stella's face. Hard. The schoolyard became silent.

"Oh snap." We watched as Lightning said something back and casually walked away. We waited until she disappeared before we burst out laughing. Stella was being 'escorted' by at least half the guys outside.

"About time." Ignis stated. We all agreed. Stella was overdue some 'human' treatment. She was treated like a queen every waking hour. It's about time someone finally braved it. Too bad it wasn't me.

"How much you want to bet Lightning _wont_ be snitched on?" Prompto grinned. We laughed again.

The next class she came in on time, no one snitched. She sat down by me, her assigned seat.

"What happened to you?" I braved it.

"Nothing." I knew that look. It meant I wont say anything, leave me alone.

"Okay...where were you the past few days?" She glared at me with doubled malice.

"Nowhere." She turned to look out the window.

"You left an umbrella on your seat some time ago..." I began the conversation. Her gaze softened, ever so slightly.

"So I did."

"You...remember?"

"Yes." A huge wave of relief washed over me.

"I gave it to you."

"And I repaid the favor."

"What...happened to the second girl?" I regretted it.

"Nothing." She stiffened and her eyes flashed with grief, regret and anger before returning to hollow. I knew I had said something wrong, mentioning the other girl, because she wouldn't say anything to me for the rest of the day. She looked depressed. The people in the hallway parted to let her through, they really did think of her as a freak.

"Dude! Noctis!" Prompto pulled me from the abyss called a mind.

"What?"

"Let's go out tonight!" He grinned and Glad did as well.

"I don't drink or club." I stated bluntly. I tried it...I hated it.

"No, not that out! Like...walk the streets! We got no homework and it's Friday!" I sighed as Ignis came up.

"I guess..." They cheered and Ignis shook his head.

"Idiots..." He mumbled and I snorted. We got to the city streets by nightfall. It was quiet, not many people out.

"This, is awesome! What should we do?!" Prompto was ecstatic and jumping around wildly. I swear he's a five year old kid inside. He ran down the street. The rest of us just laughed. We walked a bit further and heard something.

"Steer clear of her! Dude she took out the whole of them other gangs by 'erself!" Someone was talking to a group of others.

"Um is that...?

"It is a gang Noctis." Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Well just let 'em try and mug us." Glad cracked his knuckles. He was in fact a giant. We neared them and they just turned to face us. Glad put on an unfriendly face.

"Woah there. We ain't gonna hurt you." Prompto laughed.

"And you call yourselves a gang! Ha!" They didn't look amused.

"Usually, you wouldn't be standin' but we can't afford a fight right now."

"What do you mean?" I spoke up.

"We just got back from a fight, with **one friggen' person**!" They looked mad.

"I swear I'll kill the bitch next time..." One of them grumbled.

"Fair warning. Stay away from them alleys over there. The devil resides there. No kidding man." They slunk back to their hideout. Our little group looked at each other.

"So..."

"Obviously.."

"We're going to go risk it to see who it is?" We took turns finishing the sentance. We all looked at Ignis, who didn't speak a word.

"I...have to admit...I am curious." That was all it took for us to make out way to the 'devil's' place of hiding.

"You should leave bro's." A different voice called out. "Devil may be new but still fight like hell." We never did see the owner of the voice. The alleyway was dark, but still light enough to see. We saw a figure crouching beside a wall, then they suddenly got up and smashed a wall with their fist. We all mentally cringed, that would hurt like hell. Prompto then decided to give us away by **tripping and falling** over a stack of crates. The figure immediately turned to face us. They moved closer fists up until everyone could see each other. All four of our mouths dropped to the floor.

"Lightning!?"

* * *

**Hey! Ch5 is here! I've started updating this later because of my other story, or collection of stories to be exact... Anyway...What did Stella say to Lightning? Why is Lightning called 'the devil'? You'll see in later chapters!**

**Life Without Pie: Yeah, I would also. She is annoying in this fic. :P Thank you for reviewing every chapter! It seriously makes me happy :D**

**So...yeah! Until Next time! If you want you should check out my other fic: Tales and Moments. It's a collection of (mostly) Lightis stories! Bye!**


End file.
